


Leesburg High has a Guardian Angel (Audiobook/Podfic)

by tooshoes (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2000s, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Body Image, Bullying, Coming of Age, Exhibitionism, F/F, Feminist Themes, Forbidden Love, High School, Kalex, LGBTQ Themes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Social Media, Teen Angst, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tooshoes
Summary: PODFICThis is the audiobook version of an already completed work.* * *The year is 2006, and Kara Danvers is a student at Leesburg High.Kara is invulnerable to bullets, but she crumbles when attacked by online bullies and the mean girls at school. The new young immigrant wants to fit in, but try as she might, she is like a round peg being squeezed into a square hole.Alex has no such trouble; she has climbed the social ladder at Leesburg High. A dozen boys line up for her attention, but she only has eyes her foster sister.Happiness eludes both girls because they fight against who they are. Shame holds them back from being everything they could be.With the help of two special friends, they turn the fight against those people who would control them. They choose to proclaim their forbidden love, even in the face of public scorn.And Kara learns to embrace her special abilities, even if nobody sees her using them.Story by tooshoesNarration by:  gracefreeware@gmail.com





	1. Kara Danvers is Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leesburg High has a Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450018) by [tooshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooshoes/pseuds/tooshoes). 



>   
> ****  
> **Full Audio (11 hours 14 minutes):**  
> [Download MP3 file (237MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j3bws51yoa24lah/Leesburg_High_Has_A_Guardian_Angel.mp3) or [Play On YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJpFDcCkw2sqgzpjjBOQlUcK6qgmpmjKL)  
>   
>  **[Read full text (351 pages)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vwib95h9dukq95s/PrintCopy.pdf).**  
>     
> The original story was written during season 1 of Supergirl, and so does not account for events in season 2 or 3. Lena in this story is inspired by the original silver age character, not the current Lena in the series.

**[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e5sk2bj3ume847v/Chapter01.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfETt5f5MkM)**

****


	2. Home life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nx2og3nvfqk5dbk/Chapter_2.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/SMXsuh2-vVk)**

 


	3. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/33l9ddw71rrj95f/Chapter03.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/a25csHIlgHo)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I started writing this story before Lena Luthor was announced for the season 2. Most of this story can fit into the canon, but Lena was based more on the silver age comics, rather than the TV show.


	4. The Way We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5efdh5cbbpnjdo9/Chapter04.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/XigtQ_0FBRU)**

 


	5. The Thing About Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gghj7y47tb5pztt/Chapter05.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/TmljD16fOeQ)**

 


	6. TGIF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j5gdbct68ldt355/Chapter06.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Ng7ktl3A06U)**


	7. Secrets and Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/npi1eagoa6a1t3j/Chapter07.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/0v6tVXhDybw)**

 


	8. Vandals in the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cmzxwzac034vyja/Chapter08.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkd-Tuo1Hb8&list=PLJpFDcCkw2sqgzpjjBOQlUcK6qgmpmjKL&index=8)**

 


	9. Friends and Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nncv17bqqco8fde/Chapter09.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/ogfcrysdOcc)**

 


	10. Cameras are Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6mz33vq3rwgxzr7/Chapter10.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/PKLQgQ6aZdg)**

 


	11. Manufacturing Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k7q1r1s9et995bb/Chapter11.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Md1w40d_rgE)**

 


	12. Breaking All of the Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aw3e42xrfi81gbg/Chapter12.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/fRoTNDHVhWw)**

 


	13. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ey8bj22uw63sngz/Chapter13.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/26InXXsBLZE)**

 


	14. Quite an Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rontdqwzg2qv120/Chapter14.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/52LQYzOiBsQ)**

 


	15. Lunch with the Telepaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rgfjje63oq11d49/Chapter15.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/toi2bmrh_8M)**

 


	16. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o44607bpx2z8shf/Chapter16.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/TpfH8fCOY8Q)**

 


	17. A Holiday Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hz8556p752i0vht/Chapter17.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Kdeg_aWx1UY)**

 


	18. Dreaded Feminine Wiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e3d7vf0k96vjg6p/Chapter18.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/8OUTKYvin7c)**

 


	19. Believing in People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3463dnn32mr3fmt/Chapter19.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/VIVBbiR1qVw)**

 


	20. Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mbg27fvf60qvyek/Chapter20.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/g8VQAkWNfhQ)**

 


	21. Assuming the Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5r3uwbrci46e9bk/Chapter21.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Mr2bHR9sLEg)**

 


	22. Riding With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1n1p40qd87k199l/Chapter22.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/StBaHjN9VPg)**

 


	23. Best of Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yybd6suea94ybhd/Chapter23.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/09HweSJf5_A)**

 


	24. To the Rescue, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4aalax83h59hq88/Chapter24.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/mMBpt0fSNT8)**

 


	25. To The Rescue, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/24vn57cc54y1pef/Chapter25.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/HWmvTlnNqKg)**

 


	26. To the Rescue, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eh3trcl26nc50tv/Chapter26.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/rHzX_ppy3u0)**

 


	27. Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5bc73sa8hxx2q5o/Chapter27.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/tTi9EyBs-ac)**

 


	28. Damned If You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Download/Play MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4hcws0z6w5zen2u/Chapter28.mp3) ** or **[Play on YouTube](https://youtu.be/uBHoW57rd-M)**


End file.
